The Sourcerer
"No, Adam. You're not going to stop me." The Sourcerer is a dangerous hacker who lives in the real world. He recruits Megabyte as a minion after recovering him from the dormant Mainframe. His goal is to use cyberspace itself to send humanity to the Dark Ages. He employs dangerous Dark Code to hack systems and, in Black Hole, his connection to it is finally revealed. Description The Sourcerer is a thin middle-aged man wearing a black hooded jacket. Physiological traits include a recurrent facial tick and raspy voice, speaking with a redundant speech pattern. He resides in a warehouse littered with electronic equipment. He communicates with Megabyte through vid window, appearing as pixelated and monochromatic face, and speaking with a voice filter, no doubt to obscure his identity on the Internet. History Before the Series In the past, the Sourcerer existed as a Dark Code entity prowling the Deep Web. It was there that he encountered the Guardian, Adam Carter, who has since faked his own death and existed in cyberspace. The Dark Code entity attacks Adam and infects him, hijacking his brain and returning to the real-world in Adam's body, reborn as the Sourcerer. The Sourcerer carries out his hacking from dirty, but well-equipped computer setup at an unknown location or inside a mobile truck. Against the Guardians He first runs afoul of the Guardians when he creates a Dark Code rift in cyberspace to send a plague of cyber locusts which will consume a power grid, in order to cause a massive city blackout in the United Kingdom, but his efforts are thwarted by the newly formed team, who work together to destroy all the cyber locusts and block his access with a cyberpatch (Activation). Upon his first defeat, the Sourcerer accesses the Mainframe database for something he can use and deploy. He finds and revives Megabyte, an evil computer virus. The Sourcerer upgrades his abilities and injects a delete code into Megabyte, which he can use to threaten to eliminate him if he goes rogue or fails to meet his demands. The first task is having him remove the cyberpatch the team put on the rift from the previous episode, so he can finish what he started, but the Guardians thwart his efforts again and permanently seal the rift. The Sourcerer is disappointed by his failure and decides that the Guardian code that interfered is a threat to his plans, and must be eliminated (Resurrection). The Sourcerer then plans to acquire the advanced Nova X3J computer, which is guarded inside the Pogo Systems building. After Megabyte sets up his new fortress and sentinel army, the Sourcerer then requests that Megabyte deliver a distraction using a cat virus to keep the Guardians busy, while leading his army in a viral attack against the building's firewall defenses, which allows the Sourcerer to enter the building unnoticed and successfully steal the computer when the security system is disarmed. The power of the Nova X3J allows him to launch untraceable cyber attacks from anywhere (Catastrophic). Next, he has Megabyte build a replicator in order to produce more sentinels to use for additional firepower for his next hack (Discoveries). After seeing how ineffective his army of sentinels are against the Guardians, the Sourcerer then demands that he replicate versions of himself to raid Virusylum in order to cause a massive release of the viruses contained there, but they fail due to inferior quality. The Guardians infiltrate his fortress and destroy the replicator, but the Sourcerer discovers human blood on Megabyte from an injured Guardian, indicating that they are humans in cyberspace (Game Day). The Sourcerer's further attacks include attacking a bank transaction terminal using a Dark Code cyber worm to cause millions to lose their money (Emotional Rescue), hacking a popular virtual assistant to cause chaos among its users and set a trap for the Guardians (Artificial Intelligence), controlling a hurricane using a weather satellite to wipe out a coastline (Datastorm), producing an army of zombie robots in cyberspace to form a botnet and trigger a massive denial-of-service attack that will crash the Internet (Zombie Army), infecting a line of bee toys (Bee-Ware), and hacking the DIS government computers to launch a nuclear missile (Nuclear Confusion). Every one of these plans end in failure thanks to the efforts of the Guardians. As he discovers more evidence that the Guardians are humans, he wants to acquire the Guardian code. To find where they are, the Sourcerer uses spyware to tap into a cellphone network in order to track them down with Megabyte's assistance, but fails due to Hexadecimal's wild behavior (Network Interference). Eventually, the Sourcerer has Megabyte ambush and capture the Guardians within his fortress so he can interrogate them and extract the Guardian code from their bodies, but Megabyte coerces him into removing his delete code and they manage to escape his grasp, losing his slave in the process (Double Trouble). By decoding the data that he managed to gather from the extraction process, the Sourcerer tracks the Guardian code back to Alan Turing High, the team's high school. Determined to gain the power to launch attacks from within cyberspace, he travels to the city of Quantum Heights where they live. While sneaking around in the school, he discovers Room Zero, the Guardian's secret base. But thankfully, he is discovered and ambushed Austin before he can infiltrate the room. However, Austin immediately recognizes the Sourcerer's true face: his own father. He runs from the Guardians after he is discovered (Identity Theft). Upon his reunion with his son, Austin, Adam has moments of lucidity where he could fight off the Dark Code's influence. However, he manages to infiltrate Room Zero with Austin's help. The Sourcerer regains control of Adam and knocks out Austin. He then enters Cyberspace and locks the Guardians out of the Codec. Inside, he uses the Codec's energy to expand a cyber black hole that will erase the entire Internet. But is unaware that Adam opened a backdoor for the Guardians to chase after him. Eventually, Austin manages to break through to Adam, and father and son are reunited once again. But, it is a bittersweet reunion as Adam states that the Dark Code is too far entrenched in his mind to extract. However, while he is still in control, Adam commands Vera to activate the codec's self-destruct, and pilots the ship into the black hole, destroying it for good... taking The Sourcerer with him (Black Hole). References * The characters name is a combination of Source Code and Sorcerer. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Fathers